Necesidad
by Escritora17
Summary: Todos eran distintos, pero el sentimiento del amor hacía que se comprendieran y necesitaran. No pensaron en verse envueltos en una relación. Natasha creyó que nunca se volvería a enamorar y Tony sólo coqueteaba hasta que la llegó a necesitar. Bruce encontraba la paz y tranquilidad con Pepper. Steve se enamoró de Hill y ella de él. Thanos volvió y necesitaban la ayuda de Loki...
1. Prólogo o algo así xD

¿Nuevo fic? Hmmm... sí. xD Espero lo disfruten(? Dejen comentarios please... xD

TonyXNatasha / LokiXOc / BruceXPepper / SteveXHill.

* * *

Ambos eran tan distintos en todos los sentidos. Ella, rusa y él, americano. Ella había asesinado a varias personas y su expediente chorreaba sangre. Él se dedicaba a salvarlas.

Muy madura, para sus cortos años; era demasiado madura. Fría, como hielo, desde que su esposo murió. Se dedicó al espionaje para honrar la memoria de Alexi Shostakov. Se había infiltrado en las industrias Stark pero sus planes fallaron gracias a Iron Man.

Por otro lado, él, era demasiado inmaduro; pesar de sus tantos años. Había tenido una relación con su asistente Virginia, pero se dio cuenta que sólo le tenía un cariño fraternal. Había saboteado los planes de una infiltrada y nunca llegó a saber quién era aquella hermosa mujer con habilidades extraordinarias.

Ella, dejó de hacer trabajos para gente mala. Y se cambió de bando.

Luego de su secuestro en Afganistán, declarar que es Iron Man y poner a cargo de su empresa a Pepper; una mujer aparece en su vida. Una hermosa pelirroja que hizo de su nueva asistente. Él la observaba, era ágil y habilidosa. Coqueteó con ella, muchas veces, pero Natalie no cedía ante sus encantos. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella no era como las demás, Natalie era especial.

Natalie lo observaba, evaluaba su comportamiento para el proyecto The Avengers. Era cínico, egocéntrico, un mujeriego que, cuando Pepper no estaba, coqueteaba con ella. Era todo lo que podía esperar de un niño rico y mimado; por no decir hombre, ya que de eso sólo tenía el cuerpo mas no la mente.

Se miraban, se estudiaban, se hablaban con la mirada.

Natalie dejó su verdadera identidad al descubierto. Cosa que dejó desconcertado al millonario. Lo dejó maravillado; esa mujer tenía un gran talento para todo.

Cuando Loki hizo su gran aparición en la tierra; ellos lucharon juntos. Sentían la necesidad de protegerse mutuamente. ¿Por qué? No lo sabían.

Todos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Natasha partió con Clint de vacaciones. Ella sólo quería alejar su mente de Tony.

Se había hecho fama de jugar con los hombres, como si fueran sus muñecos Ken, tan sólo para obtener información valiosa. Nunca llegaba a acostarse con ellos. Es más, su difunto esposo; había sido su único marido.

En cambio, Tony, se acostaba con cuantas mujeres se le daba la gana; trataba de olvidar a la espía a como de lugar. Ya había dada por terminada su relación con Pepper; ella seguía a cargo de la empresa y eran amigos, muy buenos amigos.

No lo soportaban más; necesitaban verse. Era tanta la desesperación, de Stark, por verla; le pidió a Fury su ubicación exacta. Cosa que nunca consiguió. Ahora; sólo debía esperar a que ella regresara cuando se le diera la gana. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella no aparecería así no más.

Necesitaba verla. Le extrañaba, le anhelaba, le deseaba. Ella, por igual.

Necesitaban decirse tantas cosas. Necesitaban sentirse cerca.

A ella no le importaba si él era tan sólo un niño con cuerpo de hombre, le quería... Sí... le quería... A pesar de ser un maldito mujeriego; lo tenía en sueños todas las noches. A pesar de tener un ego más grande que el mismo universo; le quería. Y se maldecía por ello; ella nunca había sentido tanta necesidad, ni si quiera cuando enviudó haciendo honor a su seudónimo: "La Viuda Negra".

A él no le importaba si era una chica dura y fría, sin sentimientos y emociones. No le importaría si ésta vez fuera él quién perdiera. Ya no le importaba nada. Tan sólo ella.

Hasta que un día, después de tanta agonía, hizo su gran aparición en las instalaciones de SHIELD. Hydra se había levantado; Cráneo Rojo había sobrevivido, Thanos quería gobernar el mundo y había hecho una alianza con el líder de Hydra. El mundo necesitaba a los vengadores, ¿Y por qué no, una ayuda enemiga?

* * *

¿Reviews? xD Ésto sólo es el prólogo. Espero les guste.


	2. Encuentro de sorpresas

**Sé que soy una desgraciada al dejar mis fics por mucho tiempo. (Digo mucho por que a mí me parece demasiado) Ahora ya entiendo a las otras autoras cuando no pueden actualizar rápido. U_U **

**La verdad es que ando depre... Tengo mucho tiempo sin saber nada de Forty Three, amiga y compañera a la distancia. Sólo espero que se mejore pronto y ya estaré haciendo un fic de Victorius (de los que más le gusta) para ella. Te quiero demasiado y te extraño. **

**Ahora, a agradecerles a todos. No pensé que el prólogo (sí, sigo alucinando que es un prólogo (aunque nada de eso tiene)) llamaría la atención(? **

**Bella: Holiwis :3 Gracias linda. *3* Seeeee... yo también quisiera que Loki esté conmigo. e_e asjdhasjdhjashf**

**Pauliiita: Seee... digamos que a mí también me pareció una pareja extraña. XD Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea, y es que tengo muchas más. *+* Aquí la continuación, un poco tarde (demasiado) pero a nada... U_U**

**Tanya: Me da gusto verte por acá. Investigué algo (mi manera de investigar es de media hora, así que no esperen mucho) y di con una página que decía que sí tuvieron una relación. Incluso tuvo una relación con Ojo de Halcón, Daredevil y Bucky Barnes (Compañero original de Capitán América), aunque con éste último (Bucky) lleva actualmente una relación desde hace ya mucho tiempo. En fin, si estoy equivocada, me gustaría que me lo hagan saber, ya que no soy muy buena dando información de personajes ficticios (pero eso sí, pregúntenme de historia general y les soy toda una wikipedia andante... e_e**

**Ok, quiero agradecer a los que tienen el fic en favoritos: ****Nat Romanoff, kaname lin-chan, nessa11997 y pauliiita.**

**También a los que la siguen: ****Nat Romanoff, kaname lin-chan, nessa11997, pauliiita y **LatexoHPo.  
**LatexoHPo: Déjame decirte que acabo de leer tu fic (Paradoja) y me eh enamorado de él. **  


******Ahora, me dejo de tanto blablabla y pueden leer en paz. :3**

* * *

Se sentía nervioso. ¿Qué haría al verla? ¿Qué le diría? "¿Hola, Natasha?" No... Tenía que ser más original. Tampoco le podía recibir con un ramo de rosas y llevarla a un restaurante, de esos caros, a cenar a la luz de las velas. Sería para que ella le diera una patada por la culata.

Las manos le sudaban, un ligero sudor se colaba por su frente y estaba pálido. Nunca se había puesto así por una mujer, ni si quiera por Pepper, y eso que la llegó a querer mucho.

- Es tu oportunidad, campeón.- Escuchó salir eso, en modo de ánimo, de la boca de Pepper. ¿Acaso ella sabía?

- Soy un campeón, lo sé.- Dijo con un tono de superioridad, en broma, obviamente.

Pepper rodó los ojos y le aventó las llaves del auto. El multi millonario las cogió en el aire y se quejó por lo bajo, para luego seguir con su pregunta.

- Pero lo que no entiendo es lo de "oportunidad". Explícate.- Claro que lo sabía, pero fingiría que no para saber cuánto es que sabía ella.

- Tony, te conozco desde hace mucho, y vaya que mucho.- Se sentó detrás del escritorio, en su puesto de directora.- ¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?

-Hmmm... sigo sin entenderte.- Se excusó y ya no quería seguir con la conversación.- No importa, nos vemos luego.- Se despidió sin ningún tipo de afecto, algo que afectaba a Pepper de todas formas.

- Sigue haciéndote el tonto, Stark.- Le dijo, ella, por último antes que él cruzara la puerta.

Pero se regresó.

-Dile a Banner y a Rogers que no lo puedo llevar.- Anunció asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Y quién los llevará?.- Le preguntó preocupada.

- Les das la llave del ferrari y que se vayan solos, total, no creo que no sepan cómo prender un auto.- Respondió despreocupado, como siempre era.

Pepper asintió insegura. El Capitán era un hombre que sabía muy poco sobre la tecnología de ahora y Bruce se ponía nervioso últimamente.

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un anexo interno para solicitar que llevaran a ambos hombres hasta las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Tony subió a su auto deportivo. Tenía que ir al portaaviones de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero antes llamaría a la florería. Sí, le mandaría flores a La Espía.

No, no le pondría una estúpida nota de amor declarándosele:

_Natasha:_

_Te extrañé demasiado, eres el amor de mi vida, te amo._

_ Atte:_

_ Tony Stark. _

Pfff... Sería algo ridículo. Sin contar que la pelirroja le aventaría el jarrón y las flores se las metería por... Tendría que alejar esa idea de su cabeza.

- JARVIS.- Llamó a su mayordomo virtual, estando en el auto.

- _Sí, señor.- _Contestó.

- Quiero que me contactes con la florería más cara de Nueva York.- Pidió con la vista al volante.

- _En seguida.- _El auricular de Tony comenzó a sonar. JARVIS ya había ubicado, rápidamente, la florería.

-_ Buenas tardes, florería L' Rose.- _Habló la mujer a través de la línea.

- Buenas tardes, quiero un arreglo floral de tulipanes amarillos.- Comenzó a pedir apresuradamente.- Que sea grande, MUY grande, el más hermoso que tengan.

- _Pe...ero... ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_.- Preguntó la mujer, un poco confundida. ¿Quién aquel hombre para que pidiera las cosas de esa manera?

- Tony Stark.- Sintió algo de entusiasmo a través de la línea y se apresuró en decir lo que la mujer le diría.- Sí, el mismo, genio, millonario, filántropo, en serio me aburro de estas presentaciones, evita emocionarte. Tengo entendido que son una de las mejores florerías en Nueva York. Sorprendanme.

- Señor Stark, mucho gusto.- Respondió emocionada.

- Hmm... creo haber dicho que sin emocionarte.- Le interrumpió.

- S... sí, señor Stark.- Respondió apenada.- Lo siento.

- Bien, no interesa.- Continuó.- Quiero que el arreglo tenga una tarjeta con firma anónima y que diga "Te extrañé". Sólo eso. Mi mayordomo le indicará la dirección a donde tienen que llevar el arreglo.

Tony le comunicó con JARVIS y siguió conduciendo. Ya quería llegar y ver la cara de la espía cuando recibiera las flores. Aunque sabía que ella sería difícil de impresionar, lo haría, haría hasta lo imposible para lograrlo. Si quisiera conocer Asgard, la llevaría, inventaría una máquina, parecida a la que Thor dijo haber destruido, tan sólo para ella.

* * *

Sus vacaciones se habían acabado cuando recibieron un llamado importante y urgente de Fury. Tenían que hacer acto de presencia en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Se acabó el relajo, Nat.- Clint fue el que habló.

- Sí, eso parece.- Respondió ella con cierto entusiasmo en su voz. Por fin lo vería, sólo eso, vería. No podría hacer nada, él estaba con Pepper o eso era lo que aún creía. Entonces la alegría se fue de su rostro y agachó la mirada. No debía estar haciéndose ilusiones sobre el egocéntrico Tony Stark.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- Le preguntó notando el cambio de ella.

- Nada.- Respondió secamente. El pensar que nunca podría tener una oportunidad con él, le hacía cambiar de humor.

- Es por _él, _¿cierto?.- Habló sin rodeos. Eso era lo bueno entre ellos, que a pesar de todo siempre tenían esa confianza.

La pelirroja arrugó el ceño. ¿A qué se refería?

- No te entiendo.- Trató de hacerse la desentendida.

- Extrañas a Stark, lo sé.- Respondió sin ningún preámbulo.- Sé cómo se miraban hace un tiempo, cuando lucharon: se protegían mutuamente.- Tomó asiento al lado de Natasha.

- Eh... yo... ¿Cómo...?...- Por primera vez, Clint, le había dejado sin palabras. Lo que había dicho eran tan cierto.

- Ambos somos espías, Nat, me doy cuenta de todo. Además porque te conozco.- Puso su mano en el hombro de ella. Ciertamente le dolía darle su apoyo, pero tendría que.- Puedes contar conmigo, puedes platicarme de lo que te aflige y sientes por él.

- No sé cómo explicarlo.- Comenzó.- Sólo sé que cuando nos despedimos fue... fue como si dejara un pedazo de mí...

- Tranquila... es normal...- Tomó asiento al lado de ella y le abrazó.- Estás ena...- Fue interrumpido por la espía.

- ¡No lo digas!.- Se soltó de su agarre y se levantó bruscamente.- Te prohíbo... que lo digas...- Amenazó con fuego en sus ojos.

-...morada.- Pero no fue impedimento que él terminara de hablar.

- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada!.- Salió en dirección al baño del avión. No, aquello no le podría estar pasando.

Clint sonrió satisfecho. Había logrado que Natasha negara sus sentimientos y era tan sólo el primer paso.

* * *

Fury y Hill se encontraban, ya, en la sala de juntas. Bruce y Steve fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos por Clint y Natasha. El último que faltaba era el gran Tony Stark.

- ¿A qué hora llegará?.- Preguntó una ansiosa Natasha. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros.

- Llegué.- Anunció Tony.- ¿Me extrañaste, agente Romanoff?.- Preguntó con ironía y tristeza interior. Era obvio que la espía no lo había extrañado.

- Muy gracioso, Stark.- Respondió sarcástica.

- Bien, bien.- Interrumpió Fury.- Luego se saludan y dicen cuánto se quieren.- Fury no se quedaba atrás con los sarcasmos.- La razón por la cuál los contacté es porque Hydra se ah levantado.

Todos notaron el palidecer del Capitán.

- Al parecer, no son los únicos.- Continuó.- Hace unas semanas, notamos unos pulsos sobre la Tierra y nuestros satélites captaron a Cráneo Rojo...

- ¿No que estaba muerto, Capipaleta?.- Tony alzó la ceja y se dirigió a Steve.

- Yo vi, estuve presente, cuando el Teseracto lo consumió hacia el espacio.

- Dijiste "consumió hacia el espacio".- Analizó el genio.- ¿Y si sólo fue absorbido por el poder del cubo?

- Puede ser.- Natasha dio favor a Tony.

- Puede que al ser absorbido por el cubo, haya sobrevivido en el espacio-tiempo o algo por el estilo.- Continuó.

- ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Cerca de setenta, ¿cierto?.- Habló Clint.- Bien, yo creo que ese hombre debe estar bien muerto. Por lo tanto, aquel que captaron, debe ser un nuevo enemigo.- Quiso darle la contra a la teoría del millonario.

- No.- Habló Fury deteniendo a Barton.- No me gusta decirlo, pero creo que Stark puede tener razón.

- Suerte para la próxima, nombre pájaro.- Le dijo Tony a Clint. Cosa que molestó al agente.

- Schmidt recibió el mismo suero que yo.- comenzó a relatar el Capitán.- Con algunos efectos secundarios, además de poder regenerarse... como yo.

- Eso quiere decir... que la teoría de Stark puede ser cierta...- Bruce entró a la conversación.

- Por lo tanto, gracias y lamentablemente por el suero, puede que esté vivo.- Dijo Hill.

- En caso fuera cierto, eso no explica cómo sobrevivió en el espacio.- Dijo Natasha.

Pronto, son interrumpidos por una joven agente que entra sin consultar. Era de cabello castaño oscuro, delgada y esbelta, con unas curvas bien definidas.

- Siento la tardanza.- Con una mano, pone su cabello tras la oreja.- Tuve que hacer una parada al intercambiar palabras con cierto jodido dios y su hermano.- Aquello hizo que los presentes se confundieran, exceptuando a Fury y Hill.- ¿Qué?.- Alzó una ceja.- ¿No les dijo?

- ¿A qué se refiere?.- Preguntó Steve poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Acaso Thor y Loki están en el Helicarrier?.- Preguntó Bruce al momento que se ponía furioso. Oh, oh, su tono de voz no era amigable.

- ¿Tienes certeza de que sean ellos?.- Le preguntó Hill.

- La sexy agente acaba de decir "cierto jodido dios y su hermano", así que se deduce que sean ellos dos.- Habló Tony. La agente que acaba de llegar frunció el ceño por el atrevimiento de Stark.

Natasha creyó que iba a explotar en cólera por lo que había dicho Tony. ¿Eran celos, tal vez?

- ¿Disculpe?.- Llamó la atención.- No le he dado ningún tipo de confianza como para que me llame "sexy agente".- Habló un poco molesta.

Todos se sorprendieron. No creyeron que la chica contestara agresivamente al cumplido atrevido de Tony.

- Ok, ok.- Alzó las manos en señal de rendición.- Lo siento.

- Como sea.- Siguió ella.- ¿Acaso Fury no les dijo?.- Preguntó retando al director con la mirada.

- La chica está cabreada.- Habló Clint.- Además, ¿quién carajos es ella?.- Preguntó confundido.

- Coulson, soy la agente Coulson.- Se presentó ante todos con un semblante frío e inexpresivo.

Todos callaron, perplejos. ¿Acaso era una broma?

- ¿Coulson?.- Tony vacila.- ¿Ella es quién creo que es?.- Se dirige a Fury. Pero éste sigue sin proferir palabra alguna.

- Contesta, Fury, ellos merecen respuestas tanto como yo.- Sigue retándole.

- ¿Alguién me puede explicar, qué hace una señorita tan joven en S.H.I.E.L.D y con el mismo apellido que el agente Coulson?.- Pregunta Steve al borde de la desesperación por no entender nada.

El director medita por unos momentos, suspira pesadamente y contesta.- Ella es la hija de Phil.- Camina hasta ella y trata de rodearla con su brazo pero ella no se deja.

- ¡No!, no te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi padre.- Su mirar está lleno de ira hacia el director. Y es que le dolía, le dolía y llenaba de impotencia el saber que su padre ya no estaría con ella.- Y tampoco me toques.- Fury se alejó y agachó la cabeza. A él también le dolía, le dolía el trato de ella hacia él y la muerte de su casi mejor amigo y excelente agente.

- ¿La hija de Phil?.- Pregunta el Capitán tratando de cerciorarse que si lo dicho era verdad.

- Sí, Steve, ella es la hija de Phil.- Le asegura Hill con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Cómo es que S.H.I.E.L.D puede ocultar tantas cosas?.- Pregunta Bruce sin esperar respuesta.- Además, ¿a qué se refiere con lo de "dos dioses"?

- Su anonimato es de vital importancia.- Habló Natasha. Tony le mira confundido.

- ¿Tú sabías ésto?.- Pregunta Stark acercándose a la Viuda.

- ¿Qué esperabas, Tony?.- Comienza Clint.- Es una espía.- Sonríe con ironía. ¿En serio? ¿Clint tratando de poner en contra al genio y a la espía?

La chica respira de impaciencia. No es posible que los vengadores estén discutiendo en vez de ver lo que es obvio.

- Haber, haber, haber.- Llama la atención sin obtener resultados. Ellos siguen discutiendo.- ¡Hey!.- Se quedan callados y la miran.- Mi nombre es Katherine Coulson, sí, mi padre es Phil Coulson y la razón por la cual no saben mucho de mí, mejor dicho: nada, es porque me mantuvo alejada de todo lo que tenga que ver con el gobierno por algo que pasó hace mucho.- Explicó sin importancia.- Ahora, lo traté de dar a entender con lo de "jodido dios y su hermano" es a que Loki y Thor se encuentran dentro del Helicarrier.- Vio que Bruce iba a hablar.- Quien me preocupa no es Thor, ya que sus datos dicen que no es hostil, sino Loki.

- Katherine, no...- Fury trató que la chica no dijera más, pero no pudo.

- ¿Qué?.- Pregunta inocentemente.- Agente Romanoff.- Se dirige a Natasha.- Hay un joven con un encargo para usted esperando afuera.

* * *

**Bien, creo que al último me centré un poco demás en Katherine, sí, es un OC. e_e Ella tendrá mucha importancia en éste fic al igual que nuestro sexy dios nórdico, Loki. Apuesto a que no se esperaban que Coulson tuviera una hija, pero en mi fic sí. :3**

**Ahora, nos quedamos en la parte donde recibe el arreglo. Muajajaja ¿Cuál será su reacción al ver semejante regalo? xDDD**

**Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios respecto al fic, dudas y sugerencias. Les quiero. Bye bye mis bitches sexys. (De cariño, no se ofendan) :3**

**Por cierto, imaginen a Katherine como Megan Fox. ;) **


End file.
